


Creepin' Around in Your Head

by GG_and_MM



Series: Come Fly With Me [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Cas' first blow job, Dean tells Sam, Destiel - Freeform, First Time Bottom Dean, M/M, Rimming, Supernatural - Freeform, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GG_and_MM/pseuds/GG_and_MM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wrestles with himself over telling Sam that he's with Cas, and with Cas' ability to get inside his head, 'cause no one should be inside that fucked up place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creepin' Around in Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Gabe's Girl, Beta'd by Miss Moose This is the sixth story in the “Come Fly With Me” verse. If you’d like to start from the beginning start with Rebel Diamonds here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4501938

_It's creepin' around in your head_  
_Me holdin' you down in my bed_  
_You don't have to say a word_  
_I'm convinced you want this_  
  
_Baby you know I can give it to you_  
_I can't deny I'd do it right_  
_Just let me know and I'll give it to you_  
_Show me where I'll taste you there_  
_Baby you know and I'll give it to you_  
_Your body needs a man like me_  
_Anything goes when I give it to you_  
_Without a doubt I'll turn you out_  
\--Give it To You by Jordan Knight

Dean hasn't been this freaked out to tell his brother something in a long time. Every time he thinks about it his stomach hurts. This thing with Cas makes him happy, that should mean more than anything. He just can't shake these thoughts. _What will Sammy think? What if he doesn't want them together?_ He knows Sam isn't a homophobe, but Dean's never been with a guy before. He's sure it'll throw Sam for a loop. What if the idea of Dean being with an angel bothers him? 

He's overthinking this. He knows he is. He just can't figure out how to _say_ it to Sam. It doesn't help that every time he's tried to, something has interrupted them. Something about the war, a new (and false) location on Metatron, Katelyn, Molly, Gabriel. Something is always in the way.

He knows Sam hasn't noticed anything because he's been busy with Molly. Dean is happy that Sam found someone. She's a good girl. She's smart, she's strong, she's a damn good hunter, and she's a good match for Sam. 

Dean had never realized how lonely he was until Sam found Molly. He always had Sammy around to talk to, hang out with, hunt with. He knows now he was lonely even with Sam, but Sam kept him distracted, kept his mind off of it. 

Now that he has Cas, he feels like a piece of him has fallen into place. Like something was missing, and Cas was that something. He can't figure out what took him so long to see it, to feel the connection. It's the strongest thing he's ever felt. It feels right, it feels true, and it feels _good_. 

He wants to share that with Sam. He wants Sam to see him happy and whole. And more than anything, he wants Sam to be happy for him. 

_But what if he isn't?_

Dean can't get past that thought. 

Cas doesn't understand any of it. He doesn't understand why Dean wants to keep acting like they're not together when Sam is around. Dean thinks it's starting to hurt Cas' feelings, and that makes him feel horrible. Now he's got the fear of telling Sam and the guilt of hurting Cas, and they're both eating at him. This shouldn't be so hard. 

He's lying on his bed thinking about all this, obsessing really, when Cas appears.

"Hello, Dean." He always greets him that way, voice low and rough. 

"Hey, Cas." 

Dean rolls his head to the side, meeting his eyes. The sight of that trench coat does things to him now. Last week Cas had shown up in the middle of the night wearing that damn trench coat, _and nothing else_. Dean had been groggy and half asleep, and Cas had appeared with the trench coat hanging loosely open, the length of his cock hanging thick and semi-hard against his thigh. Dean takes half a second to wish Cas was naked now. 

"Is everything alright?" Cas asks. 

"Yeah, I'm ok. Just thinking." He sits up on his elbow. "What're you up to?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to check on you." Cas seems shy admitting this.

"You been in my head again?" 

Dean doesn't like it, knowing Cas can eavesdrop on his thoughts. He thinks it's creepy. Cas knows this. 

Cas nods. "I'm sorry, but it's hard to block out your discomfort." 

There's a knock on the door. 

"Yeah?" Dean says.

Sam opens the door and sticks his head in. "Oh, hey Cas. I didn't know you were here, man."

"Sam," Cas nods to him in greeting.

"Hey, Molly and I were gonna go to town, grab something to eat. You guys wanna come?" He's not coming around the door, just his head showing in the doorway, like he's in a hurry. 

"No man, I'm not really hungry. You guys go ahead," Dean says.

"What about you Cas? You wanna go? We haven't talked in a while, you should get to know Molly," Sam smiles.

Cas thinks for a second, a small smile touches one side of his mouth. He considers it.

_No_. Dean thinks. _What if he says something, let's something slip?_

Cas looks at him, brows furrowing in confusion. He heard Dean's thought and he doesn't understand. He looks back to Sam. "Not this time Sam, but thank you." 

"Yeah ok, catch you guys later then." Sam clicks the door shut.

"Why would you think that? Why would I tell Sam against your wishes? I would never do that, Dean." Cas sounds a little angry, but mostly exhausted. It rubs Dean wrong.

"Stay out of my head. I don't like it. You know that, you still do it, and it's starting to piss me off." Dean's voice is flat. He's deflecting and he knows it. 

Cas suddenly suddenly disappears without responding. 

Dean lies back on the bed again. What the hell? Why is this all so hard? It shouldn't be hard. 

He dozes a little over the next few hours, tossing and turning. He wakes at one point, sweaty and out of breath. All this is going to his head, driving him crazy.

He picks up the phone and dials Katelyn's number. She picks up after two rings. "Hey, Kate, you busy?" 

"Hey, Dean!" Her voice is light, happy. "Nope, nothing going on here, just watching a crappy movie. What's up?" 

Dean throws his arm across his eyes, blocking out the light. "Man, I don't even know anymore. I feel like a total asshole." 

Her voice changes with concern, "What happened?" 

"Nothing," Dean sighs loudly. "No, that's not true. Cas was here, he was in my head, he knew I didn't want him going out with Sammy and then he left." 

Kate knows there are details being left out. She's going to have to push Dean a little to figure out what's going on. Dean is always guarded and cautious with his thoughts and feelings, even with the two people closest to him, Sam and Kate. He has such a hard time opening up, he keeps it all in. Sometimes she gets the feeling that Dean thinks emotions are a weakness. 

"Why didn't you want Cas going with Sam?" she asks. 

"I was scared that Cas might say something, let something slip." Dean waits, he knows what's coming.

"Oh. My. God. Have you still not told Sam about you and Cas?!" She sounds shocked.

"No," Dean says. 

"Dean, _why_? What the hell are you so damned afraid of? Sam's is not going to care; I've told you this for WEEKS!" Katelyn is flabbergasted. 

"I know, and I've tried but, the longer I wait the harder it gets!" Dean sits up, hangs his head down in shame.

"EXACTLY!" 

"I just. What if he doesn't like the idea?" They've been over this, but Dean needs the reassurance.

"He'll get over it." Kate is direct and to the point, which Dean appreciates.

"I think it's starting to hurt Cas' feelings that I haven't told Sam." Dean hates the thought of this. 

"It should. It seems like you're ashamed of him." More directness, and this one hurts. 

Dean's voice cracks. "No. I, no, it's not that. He knows that, he's in my head _all the damn time_. I can't stand it."

Katelyn sighs. "Dean, listen to me. Really listen, ok? It bothered me too at first, Gabriel being in my head. It felt like an invasion of privacy. But you have to see it from their side. What were angels created for?"

"They're soldiers, God's army," Dean says immediately. 

"No, they're more than that. They hear prayer all the time, constantly. It's a part of who they are, what they are. They hear thoughts and emotions; I think for the most part they tune it out. But when they develop a friendship with a human, that link, that connection to their thoughts and emotions, it gets stronger. Now think about an angel being in a relationship with a human, all of that is amped up times a hundred. Hell, maybe a thousand, I don't know. Every thought you have is like a beacon to Cas. It'll take some time, but he'll learn to control it, tune some of it out again. But any time you're upset, in pain, feeling joy or anger, or any overwhelming emotion? Those things will take him over. That's not his fault Dean, it's _who he is_. If you can't get past that then you need to take a long hard look at things."

Those words sting. "Ouch," Dean says finally. 

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just being honest." She waits, lets him think things over.

"No, I needed to hear it," Dean pauses, "I just keep thinking he's going to hear something in my head that I don't want him to."

Kate is quiet for a minute, she knows what Dean is getting at, there's no easy way to navigate this issue between angels and humans. It's kind of like the blind leading the blind in the beginning. "Yeah, he will. It'll happen at some point." 

"So what happens when I cuss him out and call him an idiot in my head and he hears it all? I can't control my thoughts all the time. If I don't have privacy in my own head then where the hell am I going to get it?" Now that Dean is talking it's like a flood gate has opened. 

"I spend a lot of time in my own head, just thinking and working shit out. There's stuff I don't want him to see. What if I'm on a hunt and have a flashback to hell, that shit happens sometimes, Kate. I can deal with it, but what if Cas sees it and it freaks him out? I've been through some messed up stuff, I don't want him seeing all that." Dean slides his palm down his face, this whole scenario is getting worse and worse in his head. 

"What if I see a hot chick? What if I think about a hot chick I _knew_ , you know what I mean? What will he do? What if he sees how screwed up I am inside? What if he sees some of the things I've done? I've done some bad stuff, like on another level. He knows I tortured souls, but I've done stuff that puts those years to shame, and I wasn't even in hell. Maybe I had to; maybe I had my reasons, but that stuff, it's bad, really bad. I mean, what if he sees how I feel? I can't... I just don't want him in my head, I don't." Dean is shaking his head back and forth holding the phone tight to his ear.

"Oh God, honey, listen. All those things are going to happen, and that's _okay_. How you deal with them is between you and Cas. You'll figure it out because it's what you do in a relationship. I know this is all new and it's scary as hell, but it works itself out, it really does. Has Gabriel heard me call him a prick in my head? Yes, absolutely. But he also understands that the human mind isn't exactly logical all the time. Those knee-jerk thoughts when you're irritated or angry, those might not be your true feelings after you have some time to process something. If Cas doesn't understand that then _explain it to him_. He's going to want to understand all this, because it's you, he wants to understand _you_."

"Yeah, that makes sense. It doesn't make it any easier though," Dean says.

"It's a relationship, they're never easy, but if you let your guard down a little it'll be worth it. It's a lot to figure out though, you gonna be ok?" Kate asks.

"Yeah, don't worry about me. Thanks for listening, I probably sounds nuts." Dean laughs a little, but it's fake and forced.

"No, Dean, you're not nuts and you don't sound like it. I know what you're going through and I'm here any time, just call me," Katelyn says. "You don't have to go through this alone; I know how crazy it is to be with an angel. Gabe and I went through the same things, and more. Hell, I just found out I could get pregnant. Did you know that?" 

Sometimes Kate over-shares.

"Uh, yeah, Nephilim, right?" Dean doesn't want to think about Gabriel having kids.

"Am I the only person in the world who didn't know about this?!" Kate sounds irritated.

"Do me one favor, Kate, just promise me that there won't be any baby Gabriel's running around. I don't think I could take it." Dean laughs a little.

"Oh shut up, he's a good guy and you know it." She'll defend Gabriel until the end of time.

"Yeah, yeah. That's what you keep saying. Thanks again," Dean says.

"You're welcome, Dean." The call ends and Dean hangs up the phone.

He lies down for a couple more hours, sleeping a little easier. He finally wakes up and immediately wants a shower. He lets the hot water slide over him, breathes in the steam. It's hot and soothing, and he wishes Cas was in there with him. He dries off and wraps a towel around his waist.

He opens the door to his room to find Cas sitting on the side of his bed. He looks up but doesn't say anything. Dean shuts the door, walks over and sits down beside Cas. 

"I'm sorry," Dean says. "I talked to Kate for a while." He pauses. "I'm not gonna lie, Cas, you being in my head freaks me out. But she says I'll get used to it. I'll get used to it or," He pauses again, shakes his head. "I'll get used to it. I will. And I'm gonna tell Sammy, I swear it. Okay?" He looks at Cas, searches his face. 

"Dean, would it make things easier if I took another vessel? A female vessel?" Cas stares back into Dean's eyes. 

Dean looks into those eyes he knows so well, the ones he's looked to for friendship and comfort for so long now. 

" _What_?" Dean says. Cas can't be serious. He searches Cas' face. 

Why would he think Dean would ever want that? He wouldn't be Cas without those blue eyes and that dark messy hair, those full pouty lips. He can't imagine him without those strong arms that wrap around him when he's sleeping. Dean knows the vessel doesn't make Cas who he is, but it's still part of him. He's been to heaven and hell and purgatory in this vessel, _with_ Dean, and to Dean it's such a part of who Cas is he almost can't separate the angel from the vessel. For Cas to be willing to give that up, that's huge to Dean. He doesn't want to even think about Cas looking at him through another set of eyes, he doesn't want Cas to ever smile at him except with that mouth where one side quirks up. That's Cas, that's _Dean's_ Cas.

Dean knows the angel is in his head, and these are the moments when he really hates it. He wants a second to process this, think, _in private_ , but Cas is in there. _Dammit, get out of my head, Dean thinks_. Cas looks away. 

"No. That doesn't matter to me, Cas. I don't really think that it matters to Sam either, I just..." 

Dean can't imagine Cas as a female. He pictures a beautiful brunette batting her long lashes at him, and when she opens her mouth it's Cas' voice that comes out. Dean laughs. 

Cas smiles, "My voice would change with my vessel," he says.

Dean laughs harder hearing that voice, Cas' smile broadens. "I know, that's pretty funny though, you gotta admit. Listen, I don't want you to change, especially not for me, not ever." 

Cas looks hesitant. This is all new and he's feeling insecure. He doesn't know how to answer. 

Dean stands up, adjusts his towel. "Come on," he says, walking out the door.

Cas follows a couple steps behind him. "Where are we going? Shouldn't you get dressed?" 

Dean doesn't answer, just keeps walking. They find Sam and Molly watching TV, sitting comfortably, relaxed. 

"Sammy, can I talk to you for a second?" 

The couple turns, Molly takes in the sight of Dean in a towel. Cas moves up, standing next to Dean. He doesn't like that look. 

Sam mutes the TV, "What's up?"

"I need to tell you something," Dean clears his throat. "I should've told you weeks ago, well, really more like months ago now, I guess." He looks at Cas, who stays quiet. "We uh, Cas and I..." He doesn't know what to say. The words are just gone, he's blank. 

Very gently Cas reaches over, wrapping Dean's hand in his own. He watches Dean's face the entire time, feels Dean's hand shaking a little. He squeezes, and Dean squeezes back. 

"Uh, guys," Sam says. Dean and Cas look to him. "This is really nice and everything, but I already know you're together."

Dean stares. Cas squeezes his hand again. "Who told you?" Dean finally asks.

"What do you mean? No one told me, I'm not an idiot. You and Cas never had a normal friendship, it was always kinda, I don't know. Intense, I guess. I wasn't shocked when I figured out where it had gone. I wondered when you would say something though, what took you so long?" 

Dean looks like a deer in headlights, and then suddenly relief washes over him. It's visible on his face. 

Molly laughs. "You guys are so cute! Thinking you're all incognito, you two are so _in love_ , it's almost gooey." 

Cas feels Dean's instant discomfort. He straightens his back, uses his free hand to adjust his coat. The L-word hasn't been discussed. 

"Uh, yeah," Dean coughs. "I just didn't know, I didn't know what to say I guess. But I'm glad you're ok with it." He wants out of this room. _Now._ Why is he only wearing a towel? Why had he run out here without putting clothes on? He hadn't thought that through, and now he feels naked. Molly is smiling at Sam like this is the cutest thing she's ever seen. Dean and Cas are so sweet, it's written all over her face and Dean feels seriously exposed and stupid for thinking this was any kind of a big deal. _Oh, God, get me out of here, please._

"We'll leave you two alone now," Cas says. He turns, pulling Dean out of the room by his hand. He leads him back to the bedroom. 

Maybe Cas reading his mind isn't a bad thing if he can pull him out of situations like that. Dean would still be stuttering. He closes the door, smiling. He feels light, relaxed. Why did he wait so long to do that? 

Cas looks at him, and he looks so good standing there. Dean wants to kiss him. That mouth is so perfect, his dick stirs. He loves that mouth. Cas looks away. 

"What's wrong?' Dean asks.

"Dean, I want to do something, but the last time I tried to do it, it didn't go well." Cas is still looking down. 

"Cas," Dean knows where this is going. Cas wants so much to please him. Cas tried to go down on him once, and Dean was in heaven. Just thinking about the sight of those full lips wrapped around his hard cock gets his blood pumping. But about half-way through Cas had bitten down, not hard really, but it had shocked Dean enough that they'd stopped. Cas felt miserable about it, obviously he still does. 

"I spoke to Gabriel about this--" Cas says. Dean starts to say something but Cas shakes his head. "No, let me finish. I misunderstood what Gabriel said. When he told me some guys like for you to use your teeth I took it the wrong way. I want to try again." Cas waits. 

"Wait... you talked to Gabriel about _us_?" Dean looks irritated, but he knows he doesn't have a leg to stand on here, he talks to Kate too.

Cas doesn't respond, just waits. 

Dean sighs. "Ok whatever, we'll discuss that later." He walks to Cas, putting his hands on the sides of his neck. "What happened was an accident, and you didn't hurt me. For the record, I'm not one of those guys who like teeth. But if you want to try again, trust me, I'll let you." 

Cas smiles, one side of his mouth turning up. He nods. Dean thinks about Cas sucking his dick all the time, Cas sees it. He knows. 

Dean kisses him. He's hard just talking about this, the towel is jutting out. Cas reaches down and pulls it loose. He grabs Dean by the shoulders and moves him towards the bed. "Lay down," he orders, pushing Dean down. 

"Come on, Cas, don't you wanna play around a bit?" Dean tries to kiss him.

"No," Cas says. He looks determined, Dean knows that look. He gives in, lying on his back with his hands behind his head. 

Cas slides his trench coat off, tosses it aside. He rolls up his sleeves, all the while staring at Dean laid out on the bed. It makes Dean harder, that look on Cas' face.

Cas starts slowly, kissing around his belly button, his rough jaw sliding against Dean's sensitive stomach. He follows the trail of hair down, lower and lower. He kisses all around the base of Dean's cock. He pushes Dean's legs apart, licking and sucking and kissing his balls. He wraps his hand around the base of Dean's dick, and then slowly slides his mouth over the head. He's very careful with every movement. 

"Oh, God," Dean moans. 

It makes Cas uncomfortable when Dean uses his father's name during sex, but he can't get him to stop. Dean also curses excessively the more turned on he gets, but Cas doesn't mind that. 

Cas holds his mouth on the head, licking and sucking, and uses his hand up and down. Dean seems to really like this, which gives Cas confidence. He moves his hand out of the way, sliding his mouth down lower, then sucks hard and he pulls back up. 

"Holy shit, Cas." Dean's hands cover his own face. 

"I was going to focus on you, Dean, but if you keep talking I'm afraid I'll have to take matters into my own hands. When you talk it turns me on, and I can't concentrate, so if you don't shut up, I'm going to put something in your mouth to shut you up." Cas says, looking up at Dean. 

Dean watches as Cas wraps his lips around his cock. He loves it when Cas says something dirty like that, but Cas rarely does. Most of the time Cas seems so lost in just feeling that he can't seem to speak. 

"Fuck, you look good with my dick in your mouth, baby," Dean says. 

Cas slides down with his mouth again, a little lower, then back up. Dean reaches one hand down, slides his fingers into Cas' dark hair. Cas takes it as encouragement and pushes the long length of Dean's cock down his throat.

"Oh fuck." Dean gasps. "Fuck me, you don't have a gag reflex," he says. 

Cas pulls his mouth off of Dean's dick, "I have no need for one." 

Cas stands, unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off. He pulls his belt off and steps out of his pants, hard cock springing loose.

He lowers his face to Dean's cock again. He wraps his hand around the shaft and slides down between Dean's legs, pushing them up and out, spreading Dean's ass.

"What are you doing?" Dean sounds curious, but not concerned. 

"Just relax," Cas says, lowering his mouth down. He starts gently, softly kissing directly on the pink opening, over and over. 

Dean stays quiet. 

Cas flattens his tongue, licking over the sensitive spot. This gets a soft moan from Dean. Cas points his tongue, flicking around the puckered muscle. Dean pulls his legs up, opening up more access for Cas. 

"Jesus, Cas," Dean moans, and Cas can't help smiling. He flattens his tongue and licks up firmly like he's eating an ice cream cone. Then flattens his tongue again, grinding the flat width of it against Dean's ass. Dean pushes down, he can't help it. 

"Fuck, that mouth Cas, damn it feels so good," Dean whispers. 

Cas points his tongue again, slides the tip inside. "Oh God, yes," Dean says. "Fuck me with your tongue." Dean pushes Cas' hand off his cock. "I'm gonna come from your tongue Cas, fuck."  
Cas moans against his ass, making Dean suck in a breath. He's in heaven. 

Cas wants to make Dean come but he's so hard from hearing Dean's voice, he pauses. "Dean, I want you," he whispers. Cas hasn't been on top yet, he doesn't know how Dean will react.

Dean takes a second to catch his breath. Cas waits, hesitant.

"You wanna fuck me, Cas? Is that what you want?" Dean's voice is low, breathy.

"Yes," Cas says, rising up. Cas lies down over Dean's body, kissing his neck. "Can I?"

Dean has thought about this before, if he would let Cas fuck him. He wants to, he wants Cas to feel how good it is, like Dean feels when he's inside Cas, but Dean is nervous. Cas doesn't need prep, he doesn't seem to feel any pain, but what if it hurts? Other than a couple fingers Dean hasn't had anything in his ass, and Cas is a lot bigger than two fingers. He wants to do this though, he decides, he really does.

"Do it." Dean reaches down, grabbing Cas' cock. He's rock hard and Dean slowly slides his hand up and down the length of it. 

"How do you want me?" Dean is going to _make_ Cas talk dirty again. He wants to hear it.

"I..." Cas kisses along his collarbone, "I just want you..." He doesn't know what to say.

Dean slides his hand up and down the shaft again, twisting around the head making Cas groan. "Uh uh, Cas, you're not getting off that easy. Put that dirty mouth to use, tell me _how_ you want me. I want to hear it."

"Dean." Cas tries to think but the words aren't coming. "Turn over," he finally says. 

"Is that how you want me, Cas? You want my ass up in the air for you? Huh? You wanna fuck my ass from behind?" 

"Yes," Cas says. He's not making eye contact, keeping his head in Dean's neck, kissing and sucking. 

Dean pulls his head up by the hair, meeting those blue eyes. "Make me," he tells him. 

Cas knits his brow, not understanding. "I don't want to force y-" Dean puts his hand over Cas' mouth. 

"No, you want my ass in the air? You put me that way." Dean smiles and Cas seems to understand this is somewhat of a game. 

Cas stands, puts his hands on Dean's waist, one on each side, and flips him in one simple motion. Dean is flat on his stomach in a second. Cas wraps his arm around Dean's waist and raises his ass in the air. 

"Damn, I always forget how strong you are." Dean almost sounds like he's in awe, but Cas has his hands on his ass spreading him wide. Tongue flicking over his pink hole. Dean moans, fisting his cock. Cas swirls his tongue. "Oh, Christ..." 

Cas breaks away, pulling out the lube and slowly pushing a slick finger into Dean. Dean is relaxed, it feels good. The second finger is more of an invasion and Dean tenses up. His nerves taking over, _oh shit, don't let this hurt_. 

Cas stops, he freezes. "Dean, we don't have to..." 

"Were you in my head?!" Dean demands, pulling away. He turns and faces Cas. 

Cas looks ashamed, and a little scared. He nods. 

"God dammit, this is exactly why I don't want you in my head! What I'm thinking is private! I told you I want to do this, you need to listen to the _words_ , understand?" Dean's voice is getting louder and louder and his tone more condescending. 

Cas looks down. "I'm sorry, but you've lied before Dean. I don't want to do this if it's not what you really want," he says. He looks back at Dean with tears shining in his eyes. 

Dean immediately feels like shit, he didn't mean to make Cas cry. "Shit, I'm sorry. I know, I know I've lied but I always thought it was the right thing to do. That doesn't matter now though, because _this_ ," Dean scoots closer and kisses Cas softly, "I want it. I promise. It's just new and different and it could hurt, but it doesn't mean you should be seeing all that in my head. Understand?" He kisses Cas again and Cas finally kisses him back. 

"You're sure?" Cas says against Dean's mouth. 

Dean nods and turns around again. He reaches back and grabs Cas' hand.

Cas goes slow, sliding his fingers in again, pumping them in and out, reaching around to wrap his hand around Dean's, both of their hands sliding up and down Dean's shaft. Cas hits his prostate and Dean almost comes. Dean is so responsive to this, he's surprised by it himself.

"Fuck Cas, I'm so fucking horny, I want you so bad." Dean lets go of his dick, gripping the sheets in his fingers.

Cas lubes himself and lines up against Dean's opening. He pushes in barely, just the head.

"Oh fuck, baby. Please," Dean whines, his face buried in the mattress. 

Cas pushes in, long and slow; Dean holds his breath the whole time. He waits, letting Dean adjust. Dean is tight, hot, and slick. Cas wants to move, but he waits. 

"Jesus, Cas, I've never felt anything like this," Dean whispers. 

"Do you want me to stop?" Cas holds very still.

"No. Hell, no. Go slow though, okay?" Dean raises his head up a little. "Come on Cas, _fuck_." 

Cas does as he's told, slowly pulling out. He waits and pushes back in. Dean grunts. Cas does it again, he can feel Dean relaxing more inside. 

"Dean, you feel," Cas closes his eyes, he can't focus on words. All he can focus on is the feeling of Dean wrapped around him, sheathing him tight. 

"You like the way I feel? You like my ass? Huh?" Dean is starting to move, pushing back as Cas moves forward, and getting a rhythm.

"Yes, I like your ass..." Cas lets his head roll back, hands tight on Dean's hips. 

"Fuck me, hard. Harder. Come on." Dean shoves back, sucking air in through his teeth. "Yeah, fuck yeah." 

Cas rams into him and Dean throws his head back, "Shit," he whispers. Cas moves faster, harder, making Dean cuss and beg for more. He puts his hand at the back of Dean's neck and bends over him slightly, changing his angle. He knows it works, he hits that sweet spot and Dean cries out. 

Dean is whimpering, moaning, and Cas isn't letting up. "Fuuuuuuck, oh fuck, yes. Feels so good." Dean can't hold it together. "Please, I'm gonna come, yes, Cas, yes...." 

Cas knows what will push him over the edge. He reaches around, sliding the palm of his hand through the pre-come dripping from Dean's cock. He wraps his palm over the head, rolling it in the slickness, never stopping with his cock, in and out. It only takes a second and Dean explodes, cursing and grinding against Cas' dick. Hot, thick, come coats Cas' palm, and he doesn't let up until Dean is shaking. 

That's when Cas lets go, letting himself come. He loses all rhythm, stuttering into Dean, grunting and gasping, filling Dean up. Finally, he lays his head against Dean's back. 

"Dammit Cas, where did you learn that stuff with your mouth?" Dean asks as he comes back to himself. 

Cas raises up, smiling he says, "Gabriel told me to try it. He said you'd forgive him for the misunderstanding with the teeth." 

Dean laughs, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure all's forgiven." He rubs his hands over his face; his brain feels like sizzling butter after coming so hard. He falls flat, Cas collapsing onto his back. 

"You should eat Dean. You haven't eaten since yesterday," Cas says. 

Dean laughs. "That's what you're thinking about after sex like that? Me eating?" Dean tries to roll over, sliding Cas off of him. 

"I have to remind you; sometimes you don't take care of yourself." Cas watches his face. "And I know you just thought about a hamburger." 

Dean smiles broadly, perfect teeth showing. "Cas, you can read my mind anytime if it means you'll get me burgers and pie."


End file.
